Fight It Take the Pain, Ignite It
by LitladylovesHP
Summary: There have been a lot of Archie confessing his feelings to Betty fics, but in every one of them Jughead runs for it. What if Jughead decided to stay and fight for Betty? This is what it might look like.


**Before Jughead's arrival**

Betty could barely stand. Cheryl had just put the River Vixens through the paces and Betty was exhausted. All she wanted to do was go home and crash.

That wasn't necessarily true. All she wanted to do was spend time with her boyfriend, but with everything that had been going on lately with his transfer to Southside High and Betty's ever growing list of responsibilities, seeing Jughead was next to impossible.

She had known things would change when he first told her he was moving, but she still held out hope that they could make things work. They texted as much as possible and exchanged phone calls here and there, but that didn't quite make up for the fact she desperately missed him. She missed seeing him in the Blue and Gold offices and she missed sharing lunches with him. She even missed his blatant disregard for what was going on in class as he would munch on whatever his latest food obsession was.

Thinking about these things brought a smile to her face, but that didn't last long.

Archie was waiting at the doors to the gym when practice ended. Betty internally groaned at this sight. She hadn't been avoiding him per se, but since his break up with Veronica things had become complicated. Veronica had spent the better part of the week at Betty's house, crying on her shoulder, trying to figure out what happened between her and Archie. He had been distant for weeks and almost rude to her during the last days of their relationship. Betty honestly had no idea what happened to make Archie act this way, but she spent every moment she could spare with Veronica, not giving her much time to spend with Jughead or anyone else really.

Betty knew that Veronica wouldn't be mad at her for talking to Archie, but Betty couldn't give herself a reason to seek him out. What kind of guy just breaks up with a girl without an explanation? But now he was here, right in front of her, and Betty couldn't think her way out of this situation.

"Archie, what are you doing here?" Betty asked him, not bothering with her usual polite demeanor.

"I was hoping to get a chance to talk to you. Away from...everyone else." Archie said, craning his neck to look around her. "Can you spare a sec alone?"

"I guess so." Betty said, her mind buzzing with skepticism.

Archie motioned for her to follow him and he led her over to a bench, not far from the gym. Archie sat down, grasping fists as his face drained of all color.

Betty, still wearing her Riven Vixens uniform, smoothed the skirt and sat down.

"Archie?" Betty started, her concern for her friend seeping through. "Are you ok? You look like you are about to be sick."

Archie took a deep breath.

"Betty, I am sure Veronica told you we broke up." he said, ignoring Betty's inquiry.

"She did." Betty confirmed.

 _Does Archie want my help in winning her back?_ Betty wondered.

"I don't know if she told you the reason why." Archie continued, looking at the floor in front of him.

"She said she didn't know." Betty told him.

 _And she doesn't know. Unless there is something she is not telling me._

"I guess she doesn't know. Not officially. But she has to guess. She was always asking me about…" Archie rambled, his eyes moving from the floor to his knees.

"Archie, what is this about?" Betty asked, not willing to play this guessing game with him.

"Betty." Archie said, clearing his throat and turning his gaze upward to her face.

Archie then unclenched his fists reached out for her hand.

"Betty, I'm in love with you."

**Jughead's Arrival**

Jughead was tired of missing his girlfriend.

When he first transferred to Southside High, he thought that it would make things easier. Betty would be safe, he would be surrounded by people who wanted to protect him, the town wouldn't hassle him about trying to be something that he is not. It all sounded so easy in conception.

But rather than easy, things were just harder. The novelty of his appearance at the school had worn off and he was now the outsider again, spending most of his school time by himself. The Serpents were keeping their distance since the night they had given Jughead the jacket. The worst part of the transfer was how difficult it had been for him to make time for his friends, to make time for Betty.

Jughead never really gave much thought to the life he was living before his transfer, but since he was consumed with how much he missed it. He missed spending time at the Blue and Gold. He missed grabbing a burger at Pop's. He missed hanging out with Archie while he played music. Hell, he even missed listening to Kevin and Veronica go on and on about the latest celebrity gossip.

But he missed Betty most of all. Their time together had been so limited, but since the Archie and Veronica breakup, their time together had all but evaporated. He literally hadn't seen his girlfriend in almost two weeks. And while he understood that Veronica must be going through a tough time, Jughead couldn't stand how lonely his life was without Betty in it.

Which is what brought him here, to Riverdale High, to what he knew was the end of River Vixen practice. Betty would be tired and there would be barely a moment to spare, but just being able to spend a car ride with her would be better than the nothing he had been dealing with as of late.

As he walked down the hallway towards the gym, a swarm of River Vixens walked in the opposite direction.

 _At least I know that practice is over._

Jughead was about to turn onto the hallway where the gym was when he heard the voice of his best friend, Archie.

"Betty, I'm in love with you."

Jughead stopped in his tracks, leaned against the wall as he felt the blood in his veins run cold.

 _Archie was telling Betty he was in love with her?_

"Archie?" Betty started, her voice clearly stunned by this information.

"Let me get this out." Archie continued in a rush. "I don't know when it happened. When I started feeling this way, but I've known for awhile now that I wanted to be with you."

 _How long is awhile, pal?_ Jughead wondered, his head peeking around the corner to see his best friend holding his girlfriend's hand. _How long have you known you wanted to be with Betty?_

"It was never the right time for us. There was always something happening that prevented us from being together."

 _Yeah, like you relationships with 80 year old teachers and half the girls in Riverdale._

Jughead hated himself for thinking that about his best friend, but since his best friend was making a loving declaration to his girlfriend, Jughead decided cruelty was in order.

"Archie, you can't just…" Betty began, her voice trembling. Jughead wasn't sure what caused this tremble.

"And that is what I ended things with Veronica. I care about her, but I didn't love her. At least not in the way I love you."

Betty tried to speak. "But Jughead.."

"Is my best friend." Archie cut her off from finishing. "And he know better than anyone that the two of us belong together."

Jughead felt like his throat was being ripped out with every word Archie spoke.

"I want us to be together, Betty. I'm ready for us to try to make it work."

Archie Andrews was in love with Betty Cooper.

 _That's it for me then._ Jughead thought to himself, turning away from them to lean against the lockers.

As much as he tried, Jughead was never quite able to shake the idea that he would be cast aside. He knew Betty would never do anything to intentionally hurt him, but come on, this is Archie. Archie, the boy Betty has loved since they were all old enough to comprehend what love was. Jughead believed Betty when she told him she loved him, but could a girl ever really love him the way they could love someone like Archie?

And it would be so simple for them. Archie wouldn't have to worry that their relationship put her in danger. He wouldn't have to drive across town and be grateful to share a 10 minute car ride with her. Archie and Betty could be together and there wouldn't be a single person who didn't think they were meant to be, himself included.

Jughead closed his eyes and exhaled. He hadn't realized that he wasn't breathing.

 _It is time for me to make my exit. I can't make a scene. I can't make Betty feel bad for choosing Archie. I can't hurt her, I love her too much to not want her to be happy no matter the cost. Even if the price was the last good and decent thing in my life._

Jughead turned and started walking towards to the doors, he didn't need to see the rest. The love story of the ages would have to play out without him.

He rubbed his nose against his sleeve, the way he always did when he was trying to stop the tears from coming.

 _I am losing the only person I have ever loved. A loss that I always knew was coming, but could never have been prepared for. How do you accept losing something that means everything to you? How do you go back to your life before it was phenomenally changed? How do you just give up when you promised that you would always be there?_

 _You don't._

Jughead stopped a foot from the door.

 _You don't just walk out on the best thing in your life. You don't just bow out when a person tries to take the girl you love away from you. You also don't just fill in the other half of the conversation. While I'm was pretty sure she will choose Archie, I have to hear those words from Betty herself._

Jughead took a deep breath.

 _I can't do it. I can't leave here, leave her. Not without trying. Not without knowing for sure that I didn't have a chance with her._

Jughead turned around and could barely register how quickly his body moved back towards the gym.

When Jughead made it to the gymnasium hallway only to stop at the sight of Betty and Archie kissing.

Jughead almost ran from the spot, when he saw that Betty was resisting.

She pushed Archie away from her and stood.

"Archie, how could you do this?" Betty said her voice barely concealing tears.

"Betty, I…" Archie started.

"No, you don't…" Betty began, "Just don't."

Betty threw her face in her hands and ran down the hallway.

"Betty?" Archie pleaded, turning and looking as though he were about to charge after to her but as he rose from the bench he found himself face to face with his best friend.

"Jug." Archie said, his voice croaked. "I don't know how much of that you heard."

"I heard enough." Jughead replied, trying to inject as much venom into his voice as he could muster.

"Let me explain." Archie began, walking towards Jughead.

Jughead backed a step away.

"I don't want your explanation. I want to talk to Betty." Jughead told Archie, trying to avoid looking at him as he started to walk past him.

Archie reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Please, you don't understand."

"I don't _want_ to understand." Jughead told him, trying to wrench his arm away but Archie's grip was too tight.

"We never meant to hurt you." Archie told him, Jughead hearing the confidence that Archie was trying to pretend was there. He had known Archie for far too long not to hear past it to the doubt in his voice.

 _Archie was just as in the dark as I am about how Betty feels about this._

"You aren't the first person to say those words to me." Jughead told him, pushing Archie so that he would let go of his arm. Archie let go of him.

"And you won't be the last." Jughead continued, making his way into the gym.

He walked into the gym and he saw Betty sitting on the bleachers, her head on her knees and shaking.

Jughead swallowed. Watching her in this much pain was worse than all that he had just gone through himself in the hall.

He walked over the her, his steps echoing throughout the gym.

Betty raised up, furiously wiping tears from her face.

"Archie, I don't want…" Betty began, but instantly stopped as she looked at Jughead.

"Juggie." she said mournfully as she bounced up, smoothing her skirt. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to surprise you." Jughead informed her of a decision that he felt he had made decades ago.

Betty looked as though she almost wanted to smile, but the events of the day were taking their toll on her.

"I don't know if you talked to Archie in the hall, but he just…" Betty tried to explain, but tears started again.

"Hey." Jughead said, closing the space between them to put his hands on her shoulders. "I heard. I heard some of it at least."

"Jughead, you have to know that I didn't, that I would never…" Betty grabbed his face as if she were trying to communicate all the things she couldn't verbalize.

Jughead wanted to fill in those blanks. She would never leave him? She would never cheat on him? She would never just abandon him without explanation?

He wanted to fill in those blanks, but he couldn't. He spent most of his life filling in the other half of the conversation with his family and now they were all gone. He needed to hear what she had to say.

She dropped her hands from his face to wipe her tears away.

"Betty, I love you." Jughead told her, trying to look into her eyes that were filled with tears.

Betty looked up at him, her eyes swimming with confusion.

"I love you so much that I'm standing here, prepared to be destroyed by whatever might come next."

"What do you mean 'destroyed'?" Betty asked.

Jughead took a deep breath and touched her cheek.

"I will fight for you, Betty Cooper. That is, if you want me to."

"If I want you to." Betty repeated back to him.

"And if you don't, I will be here no matter what." Jughead told her, knowing no matter how hard it would be for him that he would live up to his word. "I will be here for you even if you want to be with Archie."

Betty's eyes lit up with anger.

"With Archie? You think I want to be with Archie?" she questioned, her voice colder than Jughead had heard it before.

Jughead almost cowered from her voice. Why was she so angry at his question?

"I don't know what to think, Betts." Jughead told her honestly. "I love you and I know you love me, but I mean, it's Archie."

Betty looked as though she had gone speechless. She clearly didn't think he would assume she had feelings for Archie.

But before Jughead could find a way to continue his thoughts, Betty then grabbed the back of his neck, pulling herself closer to him and pressed her lips to his.

They had been dating for months and Jughead still hadn't gotten used to the way kissing Betty made him feel. His skin buzzed as she tangled her fingers in his hair. He pushed her towards him by the small of her back and reached up to cup her face with his other hand. This kiss was different from so many of their others. They usually were just trying to communicate how they were feeling in the moment, but this kiss seemed to imply so much more than that. Jughead could almost hear Betty screaming in her mind all the things she felt for him. Jughead had rarely ever felt as loved as he did when he was with Betty and this kiss was the most he had ever felt loved in his time with her.

Betty pulled away from him, but only just enough so that she could speak.

"It's you, Jughead." Betty told him, her voice sounding choked as her hands drifted down to grasp his face. "It's been you for awhile now."

Jughead sighed as a smile crossed his felt like a huge weight had been taken off his chest. He could barely stop himself from giggling. Jughead Jones could hardly resist giggling.

"Betty, Jughead…can we please talk?" a voice from behind them asked.

Jughead broke away from Betty to see Archie standing there, looking confused but annoyed.

"I'm not sure there is anything to talk about." Betty stated.

"I think there is." Jughead declared. He started to walk towards Archie when Betty grabbed his hand.

"Juggie, you don't have to…" Betty began

"I know I don't have to. But I want to." Jughead looked over at her, silently asking for her blessing. Betty smiled at him and Jughead continued his walk over to Archie.

Archie firmly planted his feet. He looked as though he were prepared for a physical fight.

Jughead stopped in his tracks. As much as he wanted to, he wasn't going to fight Archie.

"I'm not gonna hit you, Arch." Jughead assured Archie for reasons even Jughead didn't understand.

Despite this assurance, Archie did not loosen his stance.

"I am going to ask you what the hell you thought you were doing."

"Juggie., you've known me our entire lives. You've known us" Archie gestured between himself and Betty "for ages. I spent years listening to you telling me that I didn't appreciate Betty. That I didn't see how much she cared about me. I realized you were right, Jug."

Jughead felt his fists forming, but did not attempt to move forward.

"I realized how important Betty was to me, how much she mattered, how much I cared about her. I just didn't realize it until…"

"Until she was with me." Jughead finished Archie's sentence, making sure to emphasize the word _me._ "You didn't realize you wanted to be with her until she was no longer available to you. You didn't love her in that way until she quit looking at you."

"Come on, Jug. It's not like that." Archie tried to reason. "Maybe it happened around that time, but we weren't trying to hurt you."

"There is no 'we', Archie." Betty shouted as she strode over to stand by Jughead.

Jughead glanced over at her as she looked at him for reassurance. He nodded and she continued.

"I didn't tell you this before because I was so shocked but I do not want to be with you." Betty told Archie as she started to clench her own fists.

Jughead reached over to grab her hands to prevent this. He didn't want her opening up her scars over this.

"Betty, you are just saying that because you don't want to hurt Jughead. But I know him. If he really thought about it, he would realize that we belong together and step aside."

Jughead felt both embarrassed and enraged. Embarrassed because Archie knew that Jughead well enough to know he would step aside for the both of them to be together. Enraged because Archie assumed that Jughead's feelings for Betty were less than his own.

"You're right, Archiekins." Jughead snarked, purposefully including Veronica's pet name for him. "If I thought the two of you were supposed to be together, I would step aside for you."

Archie began to look pleased, but Jughead wasn't finished.

"But I am here. I am with Betty. I love her." Jughead explained, his words directed at Archie, but eyes glanced as his girlfriend smiled at that last statement.

"And I am not just saying this to spare Jughead's feelings." Betty argued as well. "I love Jughead. My relationship with him makes me happy. He is not my second choice, he is my choice."

Archie's face hardened, his face revealing his lack of preparedness for this turn in events.

"Jughead, I've known you forever." Archie started, the words spilling out in desperation "You've never liked girls. You've never even looked at girls. Why should I believe that this relationship is real?"

"Because you were my best friend! That should have been enough for you!" Jughead shouted at him, dropping Betty's hands and charging over to Archie. He didn't stop charging until there was a little more than Jughead's arm span between them.

"You keep bringing our friendship up, as if my loyalty to you should trump my relationship with Betty but you don't think that applies to you too?"

Archie cowered a little, though not loosening his stance.

Jughead could hardly think coherently at this point. He wanted to hit Archie where it hurt.

"You can't stand the idea that you can't have something. It kills you that the thing you think is standing in your way is your damaged, weirdo friend."

"You are the one that is standing in my way." Archie replied, his voice sounding colder and deader than Jughead had ever heard it.

"I'm not the only one." Jughead pointed out.

Betty walked over to Jughead, her eyes glinting with anger.

"It wasn't going to happen, Archie. With or without Jughead, we were not going to happen." Betty told him as she laced her hand around Jughead's left arm.

Archie face fell, his eyes now focused on the floor.

"Jughead, we should go." Betty told him, her eyes avoiding even looking at Archie.

Jughead nodded, placing his right hand over Betty's and walking towards the gym exit.

"Your relationship won't last." Archie said to their backs as they approached the door. "It is only a matter of time before your differences drive you apart. Everyone knows this."

Jughead breathed in heavily and turned around to face Archie one more time.

"Maybe you are right." Jughead said, casually walking back towards Archie "But you don't get to decide that. For me or for Betty."

Jughead stopped just in front of him to glower for a moment.

"One more thing." Jughead added. "I lied earlier."

Jughead wound his fist back and punched Archie with as much strength as he could muster. Archie was knocked over to the floor.

"Don't bother calling me until you can remember how to be a better friend." Jughead told him as he walked back over to the door to join Betty.

"That goes for both of us." Betty added, pushing the door open as she leaned in to Jughead's arm wrapping around her.

Was Archie right? Jughead and Betty neither knew nor cared. All that mattered was that they loved each other and no one, not even Archie Andrews was going to come between them.


End file.
